


What My Body Can Take

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Body Swap, Kinda, M/M, Oral, Poor Noct is a frog, Sex, bottom!gladio, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 18:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: After an encounter with a particularly nasty Malboro, Gladio and Prompto discover a new status effect.





	What My Body Can Take

**Author's Note:**

> *Written for Promptio Week on Tumblr. Today’s topic: Body Swap* PWP, alcohol use, mutual dub-con because they’re drunk, but it’s their own bodies their taking advantage of so… not sure about the morals there. Oh well!

“Why does it have to be a Malboro?” Noctis groaned from the back seat of the Regalia.

Ignis shot him a look from the rearview mirror. “As you well know, we can’t continue to Altissia until the boat is repaired and until then we need to maintain enough Gil for curatives, food, and the occasional hotel stay.” He paused, sighing. It wasn’t the first time he’d had to explain this. “Unless of course you prefer to eat Gladio’s disgusting noodles and camp out every night until we depart.”

“Hey!” Gladio pushed the driver’s seat with his foot.

Noctis scoffed. “Alright, then how come we couldn’t get more ribbons from Sania? This seems like the kind of hunt we would want more than one.”

Prompto turned and bent over his seat toward his friend. “Dude, you know they’re rare. We’re lucky we got one at all. Besides,” he held up the accessory on his wrist, “we’ve all got enough wards against confusion and poison already. Iggy’s the best healer among us so, it makes sense that he gets the ribbon.”  He laughed. “You know if it gets crazy he can at least save us that way.”

Ignis smiled. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Prompto. Now could you please sit back down until the car stops moving.”

 

About an hour later they pulled off the road near where the monster was last seen. They weren’t too far from the Vesterpool and the muggy air was made even more unpleasant from the smell of rotting plant matter that hung thick in the air. All of them had stripped down to their coolest outfits, Gladio abandoning any upper body attire entirely, but it still didn’t help much.

They followed the trail down a path that had recently been cut wider by something enormous and clearly covered in slime. Prompto made a face as a big gob of it dripped down onto his shoulder from a rock outcropping above. “Blehhhh,” he smeared the snot-like substance off and whipped it into the bushes.

“Prompto,” Gladio said in a harsh whisper. “Keep it down or it’ll hear-”

A bubbling growl came from the swamp to their side an instant before the enormous, purple, Malbodoom crashed through the moss-covered trees. The instant it opened its mouth and spewed a rancid haze all over the four of them, they knew they were in way over their head.

~

Gladio’s world spun after the monster belched up the fourth bad-breath attack of the fight. By the grace of the gods their warding accessories had kept them of sound mind and body for the most part, but the smell was still enough to disarm any man.

Thankfully Ignis had packed plenty of high level fire spells, and after another volley of flame that singed the tips of his hair, Gladio finally heard the death wails of the beast before it collapsed back onto itself. Its gaping maw of a mouth splayed open and burned. Still, even after it was dead his world was spinning. That combined with the smell made Gladio lean onto the nearest burnt tree and lose his lunch.

Funny, he didn’t remember drinking soda.

When his ears stopped ringing he could hear Ignis’ voice behind him. “Good shooting, Prompto. Have you seen Gladio and Noctis? I can’t see anything through this haze.”

“Ignis, I’m over…” Gladio cleared his throat. “I’m over here.” His voice sounded different. Did breathing in that miasma damage his vocal chords?

“I see that,” Ignis said from his side, “But where are Gladio and…oh no.” Gladio didn’t have time to respond before Ignis ran over to a spot at the edge of the clearing. He bent down. “Noct… Highness is that you?” He stood up again with a dark colored cane toad in his hands. Its blue eyes glaring up at him. It croaked. The strategist turned toward him. “Prompto, do we have any Maiden’s Kiss left?” Looking over his shoulder, Gladio couldn’t see the gunslinger anywhere.

“Where is blondie anyway?”

A light breeze picked up, blowing the smog away as Ignis looked at him curiously. “You are Prompto…aren’t you?”

Gladio shook his head. “Course not. Why would you…” he looked down at himself and saw a red sleeveless shirt where bare, tattoo covered skin should be. As if on cue the fog blew away completely, revealing a very dazed looking…well… him.

Ignis turned toward the bulwark of a man. “Gladio?”

A shocked look crossed the tanned face, answering the question as a definable, ‘no’.

Gladio slumped his freckled shoulders. “Oh, you’ve got to be shitting me.”

 

The drive back to Lestallum was wrought with questions. Partially about why Noct’s bangle had failed to prevent toad status, but also why nobody had ever heard of body switching status. Ever.

The first thing they did when they got back to Lestallum was to cash in their hunt to replenish their bank account and check into the Leville. Under the circumstances they opted for one room with two large beds until they could figure this whole thing out. They kept Noct in a shoe box with a damp towel while Ignis made countless phone calls to local curative purveyors.

Gladio fidgeted anxiously as he watched Prompto flex and poke at his bicep again. “Could you stop doing that. I’m right here.”

Prompto only shrugged and poked at it again. “Dude, can you blame me? No wonder you never wear a shirt. I’m surprised you can ever find sleeves that would fit these guns.”

Gladio smirked at the compliment, but still. having the photographer run his fingers across his chest was giving him very mixed emotions. Namely in his snug gray pants.

His thoughts were broken when Ignis re-entered the room. His face a façade of mixed emotions. “Well… every shop in Lestallum is out of Maiden’s Kiss. Apparently, the ingredients to make it have been in short supply lately. However, Veritas Mart has one left along with two Esuna. Since it cures nearly every status effect I have high hopes that it can fix…well…whatever happened to you two.”

Gladio glanced at their prince, croaking away in the shoe box. “Isn’t Veritas Mart like a six-hour drive from here? You won’t make it back before dark.”

Adjusting his glasses, Ignis grabbed his travel bag along with Noct’s. “Correct. I will have to stay at the camper at Veritas for the night. If I leave now I’ll make it before nightfall. Do you two think you’ll be alright until I get back?”

Prompto stood up. “Wait, Iggy, you’re not taking us with you?”

The strategist picked up the shoe box with the future king in it. “Please don’t take it personally. You two have very different fighting styles and, clearly,” he looked at Prompto, who was currently admiring his abs, “you haven’t become accustomed to each other’s bodies. I won’t risk a fight with a demon in unfamiliar *ehem* conditions. I’ll call and check in with you when I get there.” And with that, he stepped out the door, leaving the two of them alone.

Gladio and Prompto regarded one another for a long awkward moment before Prompto stood up. “Well, I’m taking a shower. I stink.”

The smaller man raised an arm and smelled. “Your corpse doesn’t smell like daises either, Chocobo.”

Prompto ignored the comment and made his way to the bathroom. At first he picked up his own bag before thinking better of it. “Umm, hey Gladio. You got a change of clothes?”

Gladio stood up and tossed Prompto his bag. “I’m gonna go grab some food for dinner. Pizza good?”

“Sounds good.” Prompto said before ducking into the bathroom and closing the door.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Gladio called before Prompto heard the hotel door open and close.

Turning the shower on to a tepid temperature Prompto didn’t waste any time kicking off the leather pants that had been absolutely sticking to him for the past few hours. Gods, how the hell did Gladio wear these things? Granted it did make his ass look amazing, but from this perspective it hardly seemed worth it. Still…Prompto turned and admired the shields physique in the mirror. He’d seen him naked before in the gym showers after Crownsguard training, but then he’d always politely kept his eyes above the chest. Now there was no need for such etiquette.

Gladio’s body was as amazing as Prompto had imagined it would be. This guy must have like, eight percent body fat. Considering how much time the guy spent swinging that gargantuan sword around, it wasn’t surprising. Prompto took the opportunity to glance down and…damn. “Very nice, Gladio.” After appreciating all of the shields attributes for a moment biological reactions began to occur, making the proud member between toned legs spring to life.

Prompto bit his lip. He probably shouldn’t but… how many chances like this was he going to get?

Hopping under the tepid stream he didn’t waste any time before wrapping his hand around the hardening cock and giving it a few experimental strokes. Oh gods, this was good. He’d secretly been admiring Gladio since he’d met him back when he was about seventeen. After learning that that big hunk that kept yelling at Noct was a royal bodyguard and personal shield to his best friend, Prompto resigned himself to fantasizing.

He did, however, develop an immediate size kink.

Thinking about how this cock would have felt in his own hands, in his mouth, inside him. All of these thoughts in the past had made for some prime late-night J-date material, but now that he was actually touching it, it was almost too much.

He relished the way different parts felt sensitive compared to his own. The way the calloused digits rubbed along the base to the head, earning an involuntary jerk of the hips at the touch. A pang of curiosity made him bite his lip and reach a hand back to trace along the tight ring of muscle. It would be easier with lube, but with the water running over him he eased a finger in and a shot of pleasure hit him unexpectedly. “Fuck,” he gasped before coming in hot ribbons all over his hand. Oh gods, Gladio’s body could have one hell of an orgasm. He was shocked he was still able to stand.

Taking a deep breath, he rinsed his hand off an instant before he realized he could have tasted it. Oh well, too late now. Maybe he would take another quick shower before Ignis got there in the morning. He could savor the moment then.

Reaching for the bar of soap Gladio packed, Prompto began his actual shower.

 

~

 

Gladio reentered the hotel room with a pizza in one hand and a bag with rum and coke in the other. He couldn’t peg why, but he’d had a serious sweet tooth since he began occupying the blondes body.

As he put the food down on the counter Prompto exited the shower in a pair of his dark blue workout shorts. His chest was flushed from the collar bones up. Gladio smirked. There was really only one activity that did that to him. “Enjoy the test drive?” Gladio said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Prompto seemed like he was making an effort not to make eye contact. “Shut up.”

Chuckling, Gladio opened the box and took a few eager bites out of a pizza slice. When he was down to the crust he wiped his hand on the dirty gray pants he was wearing and called over to Prompto. “Hey, where’s your bag. I’m gonna rinse off too.”

“Between the beds,” Prompto called from the balcony.

Finding the yellow bag where Prompto said it was Gladio headed to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. It wasn’t until he was stripped down that he realized he’d left his spit kit in his own bag. Looking around he found the tiny tube of shampoo provided by the hotel and grimaced. No conditioner to be found anywhere.

Knowing Prompto probably had some of his own product in his bag he unzipped the side pouch and reached around before his hand found what he was looking for. Sure, enough the blonde had packed some high-quality shampoo. He put it aside and reached back into the bag for conditioner. His hand came back out with something that was distinctly _not_ conditioner. Gladio looked at the half empty bottle of lube before venturing another peek into the bag. He covered his mouth to stifle the noise he made. “Oh. My. Gods. Blondie.”

 

~

 

Prompto had been playing Kings Knight for about ten minutes before something began to nag the back of his mind. It was the same feeling he normally got when he’d forgotten an appointment or left the oven on at home. What was it?

After a long moment of pondering, he shrugged.

Realizing his phone was almost dead he went back into the air conditioned hotel room. He looked around for his bag, with his charger in it, before the cold realization hit him. Gladio had his bag, and he’d probably looked through it for clothes. “Oh, Six,” he said to himself. “Please say he didn’t look in the side pouch. Please please please.”

As if on cue, the bathroom opened and the smell of his tea tree shampoo wafted out. Fuck. Gladio had opened the side pouch of his bag. The pouch where he kept his toiletries. The same pouch where Prompto also kept his dildo and lube.

Gladio exited the bathroom with an air of blasé amusement in Prompto’s moogle sleep pants and a white t-shirt. “Nice P.J.’s, Prom.” He gestured down at the printed fabric. “I should get a pair myself.”

Prompto let out a sigh of relief. Maybe Gladio had missed it. Otherwise he was sure the shield would be wasting no time to proverbially shove it in his face.

Well, after that heart attack, Prompto could go for a drink or eight. He made his way over to the bar and found a large glass, filled it with ice, half with soda and finished it off with the rum. “You want one?” Prompto offered.

“Yeah sure.” Gladio said before sitting at the breakfast bar and eating another cooled slice of pizza. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the size of the drink Prompto poured for himself. “Take it easy on the liquor there, Kid. I’m a big guy, but my liver can only do so much.”

Prompto slid a normal sized drink across the bar to Gladio. “I’ll pace myself,” he reassured him, grabbing a slice of pizza himself. “Wanna play some Kings Knight? I gotta charge my phone, but I got a really good game going.”

“Okay.”

The two of them played for a little over an hour as the sun slowly began to sink into the Lestallum skyline. Prompto had finished most of his drink by now and his thumbs weren’t playing the game as well as he would like. After Gladio beat him for the third time he groaned and set his phone aside to finish charging. “I’m done. You were right about your liver. Too much rum. The room is a little spinny.”

Gladio hummed in agreement and put his empty glass aside. “You’re not kidding. How much rum did you put in that drink?”

“Enough to get me…my body drunk. That’s usually what it takes.”

“What did you do that for?”

Prompto shrugged his big tattooed shoulders. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drunk before. I figured since we have nothing else to do, I might as well see it…even if it is in my body.”

Gladio laughed. It still sounded odd in Prompto’s voice. “And what type of drunk do you think I am?”

“Hopefully a relaxed one. Between you and Iggy I’m not sure who’s more uptight.”

Gladio tipped his blonde head to one side. “I’ll have you know, I’m a brutally honest drunk. Though really if I haven’t been drinking all you need to do is ask something. I just might be quieter about it. What about you?”

Prompto crossed his tattooed arms, closed his eyes, and leaned back on the headboard. “I have stages. I start out silly, then talkative, horny, tired, and then sick really quick if I’ve had too much.”

Gladio smiled. “And what stage are you at now?”

“Talkative, I think.”

“Should I make another drink?”

To this, Prompto opened one eye. “You trying to get me to the horny stage? It’s not like you’d ever do anything with me?”

“Oh? And why is that? You are wearing my skin, you know. I know all the dance moves and I’d essentially be doing stuff to myself.”

Prompto blushed slightly. “I…hadn’t thought of that.”

“Besides, you already jerked off in the shower. Some of us are still a little pent up.”

Prompto’s blush deepened all the way up to his hair line. Gladio wasn’t aware he could turn that red. “Oh, don’t take it too personally. I considered the same, but I wasn’t sure if that silicone monstrosity of yours would fit.”

“Oh,” the gunslinger sank against the headboard. “So, you _did_ find it.”

Gladio shrugged and stood up, picking up his glass as he did. “You want another drink?”

“Well yeah, now I do.” Prompto held his glass up. “And…it does fit. If you absolutely must know.”

Gladio paused before he made it to the bar. He put down the glasses. “Don’t feel so prickly about it. I have one too.” Prompto’s head shot off the headboard. “Though, mine isn’t quite the size of a shampoo bottle.”

Prompto was leaning forward on the bed by now. “You do _not_ own a dildo. I don’t believe it.”

The shield shrugged. “Yeah. I do. Everyone thinks that because I look like that,” he gestured to the body Prompto currently occupied, “that I prefer to top all the time. And yeah, it’s good, but sometimes I like to be on the receiving end. I’m in control and disciplined _all_ _the time_. Sometimes it’s nice to let go.” He poured a much smaller amount of rum and soda into his own glass waiting for a retort.  

“Have you ever? I mean… has anyone topped you before?”

Gladio nodded, “One very adventurous woman with a strap-on once, but otherwise, no.”

By the time Gladio turned around he bumped into Prompto’s chest. He hadn’t heard the other man get up. The larger man took the drinks from him gently, and put them down on a nearby table before turning back and running his hands up pale arms. Gladio got goosebumps from the contact.

“I have a suggestion… if you’re up to it.” Prompto said, his thumbs tracing circles over Gladio’s collar bone. “Something you said about ‘dance moves’ and ‘essentially doing it to yourself’?”

Gladio looked up at him and smirked. “You can’t be serious.” Prompto’s expression was slightly inebriated, but didn’t falter. “You are serious.” He bit his lip and thought of the potential consequences, and the list was quite long. On top of physical bodily harm from such an event there was the threat of compromising the team dynamic along with the… the… His logic started to disappear as Prompto’s hand ran down his back and began to trace the seam of his sleep pants.

“I used that monstrosity, as you call it, last night in the camper. So, I’m still pretty broken in. You said it yourself you want to let go and let someone else be in charge and, well, I don’t think we’ll get another opportunity like this.” By the time Prompto leaned into him, Gladio was already hard. “Should I take that as a yes?”

“Fuck. Do I always sound like that?” Gladio said in an uncharacteristically shaky voice.

“Yes.” Prompto said, resting their foreheads together as they slowly pressed into each other through their cotton pants. Gladio could smell the rum on Prompto’s breath and he was sure he smelled the same.

The kid was right. An opportunity like this didn’t present itself often. “Okay,” Gladio said in an exhale.

“What was that?”

Gladio reached forward and got a good grip of the dark blue workout shorts and yanked their lower bodies together. “If you’re going to fuck me, fuck me. Don’t just stand there talking about it.”

Not another word was uttered before Prompto picked Gladio up and dropped him on the cold countertop before assaulting his lips with his own. Tongues didn’t request permission to enter as they stole into each other’s mouths. Lips were bitten between moans that escaped their throats as the friction between their bodies only increased. The white t-shirt Gladio wore was lifted over his head and tossed to the other side of the room.

“Prom…” he said in between gasps. Despite the alcohol, his body was on fire. Nobody had ever manhandled him like this.

“Yeah?”

“Do whatever your body can take. Don’t stop unless I tell you to.”

Prompto grinned and let out a low chuckle that Gladio could feel through his chest. “If you insist.” Picking Gladio up again, Prompto took a few large steps and dumped the smaller man down onto the bed before pulling his festively printed pants down past his ankles. Reaching down into his yellow bag Gladio thought for a moment he was getting his dildo before he pulled out his bottle of lube and applied a liberal amount to his hand. “Lay on your back.”

Gladio obliged as Prompto ran the un-lubed hand along his pale thigh, spreading his legs slightly. Bending down he nipped the creamy flesh, sucking hard enough to leave a mark before traveling higher. Gladio’s breath hitched in his throat as Prompto ran a tongue up his cock. Lavishing attention on it just enough to make him forget about the lube coated fingers that made contact with his entrance. He jumped slightly at the cold touch, but relaxed once fingers started swirling around the ring of muscle. When Prompto inserted a finger, he snapped his head back onto the bed and choked on his own breath. He barely had time to adjust before a second and third finger was added.

_Holy shit, he wasn’t kidding. This might actually work._

When Prompto curled his fingers, nailing his prostate with pinpoint accuracy, Gladio’s hips shot off the bed. “Fuck!” he yelled, probably loud enough for the neighboring room to hear.

Prompto paused. “I’m flattered, but keep it down. Last thing we need is the front desk explaining the noise complaint to Iggy.”

Gladio put a hand over his mouth as Prompto resumed administrations to his insides. He teetered on the edge of orgasm for longer than he thought possible. If he were in his own body he would be coming buckets already.

Suddenly he was left empty as Prompto stood up and applied more lube to his cock. “Roll over.” Gladio did and bunched his fists around the blankets for leverage. “How do you want it?” Prompto asked, slowly stroking himself as lube dripped down his wrist.

Gladio swallowed. “However your body likes it.”

The wolfish grin that crossed Prompto’s face made Gladio swallow hard. “You might want to bite down on something then.”

Turning his head forward Gladio buried his face into the plush comforter as he felt the pressure against his ass. Prompto grabbed his hips and began to push, inch by glorious inch. _Air,_ Gladio had to remind himself, _breathe it. You need air to function. Breathe!_

Before he knew it, Prompto bottomed out. “Holy fucking shit,” he said, muffled into the blankets. “I can’t believe it actually f-ahhhhhhh!” He yelled into the bed as Prompto pulled all the way out and rammed back into him hard enough to make him see stars. He did this several more times, not holding back at all as his thighs smacked against him with each thrust. When Prompto crawled onto the bed to kneel, the angle changed and Gladio nearly passed out when Prompto began to nail his prostate with every thrust.

This continued until Gladio realized that he had ended up flat on his stomach as he was relentlessly pounded into the mattress. If he was looking from the outside he might think he was being damaged internally, but the blondes body was taking it like a pro. He almost didn’t want it to end, but his body wasn’t on board with that sentiment as it careened helplessly toward orgasm. When Prompto’s thrusts started to become erratic Gladio slid his arm down between his body and the mattress and took his dick in his hand. Giving it a few tight strokes before toppling over the edge. His entire body shook as he came.

Prompto’s breath hitched as he dug fingers in hard enough to leave crescent shaped bruises on pale hips. He buried his face into blonde hair as he came, his breath hot against the shell of his ear.

They stayed like that, panting, for a long moment before the larger man detached himself from the other. Gladio was left feeling very vacant in Prompto’s absence as he felt the evidence of his orgasm drip down his inner thigh. That was an odd feeling.

“You okay?” Prompto asked after they’d caught their breath.

Gladio nodded, though he hesitated before moving to a sitting position. He felt more cum leak out of him and he made a mental note to hide the comforter before Ignis got back to the room.

As if on cue his phone rang. Reaching over he saw it was Ignis and swiped the icon to answer it. He cleared his throat. “Hey, Specks.”

“Evening Prom- I mean Gladio. Are you alright? You sound out of breath.”

Gladio scrambled to respond. “Uh… yeah I just finished doing some pushups. Trying to put some muscle on this skinny frame while I can.” Prompto made a face at him from across the room where he was cleaning up. Gladio held a finger to his lips. “How’s Noct? Did you get what you needed?”

“We did. His Highness is back to normal. He just got into the shower to get the smell off of him. After effect of being a toad for half a day I suppose. We’ve acquired the Esuna too, so the both of you should be back to yourselves by mid-day tomorrow as well. I’ll leave Veritas first thing in the morning.”

Gladio glanced over at Prompto, who was standing in the kitchenette naked and eating a cold slice of pizza. He winked at him. “No need to rush, Iggs, we’ll occupy ourselves somehow until you get back.” 

 


End file.
